Sentimentos
by Ilyanna
Summary: Ginny tinha vários motivos para ficar no Salão Comunal, e terminar o dever de Poções não era o principal. Harry & Ginny, pós OdF


**Título: **Sentimentos

**Personagens/Casal:** Harry & Ginny

**Categoria: **Romance/Angst

**Spoilers:** Ordem da Fênix

**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge H/G do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras, julgado por Nikari Potter, cujas exigências certamente incluiam uma flor.

**Disclaimer:** Todos eles pertencem à Madame Rowling.

**Sentimentos**

O forte vento encontrava-se com as vidraças do salão comunal da Grifinória sem comiseração, dando a impressão de que a chuva que se aproximava não seria nem um pouco piedosa. Passava um pouco das duas da tarde, mas as nuvens que insistiam em enegrecer o céu faziam parecer ser quase noite.

A maioria dos alunos estava ali, aproveitando o sábado da melhor maneira que aquele espaço limitado permitia. Ron ganhava de Simas no xadrez de bruxo pela terceira vez seguida; Hermione havia ido à biblioteca, e não foi por falta de insistência que Ginny não a acompanhou.

A ruiva tinha um forte motivo para ficar no salão, e escrever os vinte centímetros sobre os ingredientes usados em poções para esquecimento não era o principal. Ela observava Harry. O garoto, sua primeira paixão, não era mais o mesmo desde a morte de seu padrinho, Sirius Black.

Ginny se lembrava bem daquele fatídico dia no Ministério da Magia, e principalmente de Rony comentando exatamente o que Harry lhe contara que acontecera no Átrio. Não era uma sensação desconhecida para a caçula da família Weasley. De alguma forma agora, ela e Harry possuíam um elo, algo muito forte em comum que nem Ron nem Hermione tinham. E foi por isso que permaneceu no salão comunal aquela tarde.

Levantou-se para buscar seu gorro no dormitório, pois o frio tornava-se cada vez mais intenso. Harry vislumbrava a paisagem branca através de uma das vidraças, parecendo totalmente alheio a tudo que o rodeava. Quando Ginny voltou, ele não estava mais ali, e nem em nenhum outro canto do salão.

Sorrateiramente, ela entrou no dormitório masculino onde havia a placa indicando alunos do sexto ano. Harry também não estava lá.

Ginny voltou ao salão, observando cada pessoa ali presente. Não saberia explicar porque, mas sentiu necessidade de falar com Harry. E por isso passou rapidamente pelo retrato da mulher gorda, indo em direção ao imenso jardim de Hogwarts.

A neve que caíra durante toda a semana simplesmente desapareceu no sábado, cedendo seu lugar à ventania que bagunçava ainda mais os já tão desgrenhados cabelos de Harry.

Ele caminhava lentamente pelo gramado coberto de branco, pensando em sua vida. Em sua vida sem Sirius. Não se sentia mais triste, como logo após sua morte. Tristeza era um sentimento que seu padrinho não gostaria de ver estampado em sua face, e muito menos morando em seu coração.

Não pôde evit-lo, obviamente. Mas agora, três meses após o incidente, tudo que Harry sentia era um desejo de vingança mais forte do que ele jamais imaginara poder sentir. Queria vingar-se de Voldemort, por tê-lo privado do convívio com seus pais, e fazer justiça com Bellatrix, por ter tirado dele a principal ligação com sua família.

Ginny o observava de longe. Seu coração batia descompassadamente à medida que o desejo de aproximar-se aumentava. Queria falar com ele, quebrar o gelo que havia se formado entre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e o mundo à sua volta. Hesitou por alguns instantes, mas por fim tomou sua decisão.

Andando a passos largos, alcançou o melhor amigo do irmão, que (como ela já esperava) a recebeu com a costumeira frieza de ultimamente.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou, ajeitando o gorro que o vento insistia em tirar do lugar.

- Ficar sozinho. Você?

- Ficar com você.

Harry olhou para a ruiva pela primeira vez. O que ela pretendia dizer com aquilo? _"Tudo que eu menos preciso agora é alguma garota escrevendo poemas de amor pra mim."_– pensou, enquanto desviava os olhos para o lago.

Ginny fingiu não notar a tensão que se formara entre os dois, e ignorando a vontade de Harry de ficar sozinho, continuou caminhando ao lado dele.

- Vamos visitar Hagrid?

- Estou com vontade de ficar sozinho hoje. – Harry respondeu rispidamente, pensando em uma maneira menos direta de obrigar Ginny a voltar para o castelo.

- Todos perdemos, Harry. Você não é o único que está sofrendo com a morte de Sirius.

Harry parou de caminhar, olhando diretamente para Ginny. Ela seria incapaz de descrever o que aqueles olhos verdes expressavam. Um misto de raiva, angústia e desespero parecia ser insuficiente para delinear a intensidade daquele olhar. Pensou que ele fosse gritar, e teria ficado feliz caso isso acontecesse. Pelo menos ele colocaria para fora seu sofrimento.

Mas a reação de Harry foi totalmente inesperada: segurou a mão de Ginny e saiu puxando-a rumo à floresta proibida, ignorando completamente as perguntas que ela fazia.

Pararam a uma certa distância da cabana de Hagrid.

- Ali. À esquerda, perto daquela árvore maior. Você os vê?

- Do que está falando, Harry?

- Você os vê, Ginny? Consegue ver os testrálios?

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Sabia onde isso iria terminar.

- Você sabia que apenas pessoas que viram a morte de alguém conseguem enxergar os testrálios? – Harry estava visivelmente descontrolado - E você não os vê, Ginny. _Eu _vi Cedric morrer. Eu vi _Sirius _morrer. Meu padrinho, minha única família. Você não viu Voldemort acabando com a vida de Cedric da mesma maneira que assassinou meus pais. Não sentiu Voldemort falando por você. Não ouviu o riso satisfeito de Bellatrix depois de jogar Sirius naquele véu e nem viu o medo estampado no rosto dele. Você não viu os testrálios que estão ali, Ginny, então não venha me falar que todos nós perdemos, porque você não sabe o que é perder uma pessoa!

Harry tirou um peso grande dos ombros. Desde aquele maldito dia as pessoas aproximavam-se dele para consol-lo, dizer que a dor iria passar e que eles sentiam muito. Mas não era verdade. Ninguém sentia tanto como ele, e nem sabiam a intensidade de seu sofrimento. Ele nunca conhecera os pais, nunca soubera o que era ter uma família de verdade. E a única oportunidade de recuperar um pouco do carinho que seus pais teriam lhe dado fora tirada bruscamente dele.

Sem fôlego pela rapidez com que proferiu as duras palavras, Harry virou-se e caminhou lentamente rumo à beira do lago congelado. Sentou-se na grama esbranquiçada de frente para o castelo. Ginny sentou-se a seu lado. Hesitou por alguns instantes, mas em seguida começou a falar, numa voz compreensiva que logo foi se abrandando:

- Você tem razão Harry. Tem razão quando diz que eu não vi Você-Sabe-Quem assassinar Cedric, que eu não vi Bellatrix triunfante e nem Sirius cair no véu. Você tem razão quando diz que eu não consigo ver os malditos testrálios. Mas está completamente enganado em afirmar que eu não sei o que é perder uma pessoa. – Harry a encarou curioso, mas não menos irritado. Ginny prosseguiu, a voz dura – Porque eu perdi você, Harry. Eu e todos os seus amigos, e não venha me dizer que isso não é verdade porque você sabe que é.

Harry virou o rosto para o castelo novamente. Aquilo não fazia sentido! Durante alguns minutos, tudo que podia ser ouvido era o canto distante dos pássaros. Novamente foi Ginny quem quebrou o gelo:

- E você também não está certo quando diz que eu não senti Você-Sabe-Quem falando por mim. Acho que você se lembra tão bem quanto eu do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Harry.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Foi horrível. Quando eu penso que Colin, Justin, Hermione... que tantas pessoas poderiam ter morrido por minha causa...

- Ele estava usando você. Não foi sua culpa. – ele acrescentou rapidamente.

- Da mesma maneira que a culpa pela morte de Sirius não é sua. Harry, você...

- Eu preferia não falar sobre isso, Ginny.

Ela se calou. Sabia que tinha tocado no ponto fraco de Harry, mas não podia evitar. Era horrível ver que o garoto que ela amava tinha morrido junto com Sirius Black.

Ginny observava as pequenas flores, intocadas pela neve, embaixo da árvore em que estavam. O vento balançando-as de um lado para o outro dava a impressão de serem mais bonitas do que realmente eram.

Harry também olhava para elas. Percebia seu movimento contínuo e belo, e por alguns míseros segundos, sentiu que ainda podia ter esperanças. Até que lembrou-se de seus pais. Seus pais, que um dia estiveram embaixo daquela mesma árvore, e tiveram a juventude brutalmente retirada pelo mestre daquela que acabou com a vida de seu padrinho.

- Será que algum dia ele deu flores a ela? – ele sibilou, mais para si mesmo do que para a ruiva sentada a seu lado, e também imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Como disse? – Ginny perguntou, virando o rosto para observar Harry, que mantinha os olhos fixos nas flores.

- Meu pai... Será que ele teve oportunidade de dar flores à minha mãe?

- Como assim flores? Os trouxas se presenteiam com flores?

- Os bruxos não?

- Não... As flores são parte da natureza, e ficam muito melhores agregadas a ela do que em nossas mãos.

Era engraçado pensar que descobrira ser um bruxo há seis anos, e ainda assim não conhecia pequenos detalhes de seu mundo. Quando tivesse filhos, ensinaria cada particularidade a eles, desde o que era quadribol, até que bruxos não presenteavam suas namoradas com flores.

"_Isso se você estiver vivo para ter filhos, Harry Potter"_ – esse pensamento o abateu. Talvez seu destino fosse mesmo ser morto pelas mãos do assassino de seus pais. Talvez esse devesse ser seu fim, morrer sozinho e com frio. E seu nome entraria para a história, não como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas como Aquele-Que-Foi-Derrotado. Pelo menos ele não teria mais que agüentar as risadas e desconfianças dos colegas de escola, nem o fato de ser adulado por seus pais terem morrido e ele não. Não haveria mais dor, sofrimento ou desejo de vingança, e ele finalmente poderia reencontrar Sirius, e quem sabe, até mesmo os pais!

Olhou para Ginny, lembrando-se que caso morresse, talvez ela e muitas outras pessoas inocentes tivessem o mesmo fim. Era estranho pensar que a menina sentada a seu lado era a mesma que mandara um bilhetinho apaixonado para Harry três anos antes, fazendo-o passar uma grande vergonha perante toda a escola.

Será que ela ainda cultivava essa paixão? Será que ainda existia alguém capaz de amar o triste e sombrio Harry Potter? Ele não acreditava. Antes que pudesse pensar na coisa mais sensata a fazer, ouviu-se perguntando a ela, em um tom completamente sincero:

- Ginny... Você... você gosta de mim?

Ela ajeitou novamente o gorro em sua cabeça, e por uma fração de segundos, Harry pensou ter visto as orelhas dela vermelhas, assim como ficavam as de seu irmão quando estava envergonhado.

"_Sim Harry, eu gosto muito de você, mais do que gosto de qualquer um de meus amigos. Gosto de você desde que te vi pela primeira vez na estação de King's Cross. Confesso que comecei a gostar de você pelo simples fato de você ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas isso mudou muito desde que o maldito diário de Tom Riddle veio parar em minhas mãos. Gosto de você pelo que você é, com seu humor péssimo, com seu jeito irritante de descontar em todo mundo os seus problemas, com sua terrível mania de se fechar pro mundo quando tem algum problema e de não confiar naqueles que mais querem te ajudar. Apesar de tudo isso, eu gosto de você sim, Harry, mais do que eu pensei que pudesse gostar de alguém"._

- Claro que gosto Harry. – ela respondeu calmamente – você é um grande amigo da minha família, e é muito especial pra todos nós.

Ginny não conseguiu olhar diretamente para Harry. Esperara tanto tempo por uma oportunidade de dizer a ele tudo que sentia, e quando ela finalmente se fez visível a seus olhos, mentiu. Gostaria de ter dito tudo que realmente sentia, tudo que realmente planejara dizer durante tanto tempo, mas o medo finalmente dominou Ginny Weasley. Ela sentia-se capaz de suportar muitas coisas terríveis, mas perder a amizade de Harry era algo que não tinha certeza se conseguiria superar.

Quando finalmente buscou coragem para encará-lo, viu que ele a olhava, intrigado. Talvez aquela não fosse a resposta que ele esperava ouvir. Num impulso, Ginny aproximou seu rosto do dele, e pôde sentir o perfume de hortelã que ele exalava. Seus olhos se fecharam no momento em que os lábios se tocaram, e nos ínfimos segundos que aquele beijo durou, Ginny sentiu-se leve, como há muito tempo não acontecia.

Harry levantou-se confuso. Não acreditava no que Ginny acabara de fazer. Não acreditava, principalmente, que _ele _havia se deixado levar. Olhou para ela uma última vez antes de sair andando a passos largos para o castelo.

Ginny continuou sentada, observando-o se afastar. Olhou para as flores à sua frente, e delicadamente arrancou uma delas do solo, no mesmo momento que uma fina neve começava a cair.

Observava a flor inerte em sua mão, pensando na loucura que acabara de cometer. A pequena planta nunca mais balançaria com o vento, nem cresceria e nem enfeitaria o jardim de Hogwarts em dias frios. Aos poucos, ela perdia o viço da vida que ainda existia em suas semelhantes grudadas na terra.

Ginny a colocou suavemente sobre o chão, e levantou-se.

- Harry Potter. Esta flor é para você.


End file.
